MgM Stories: Q&A
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Just Q&A of all the stories of MgM thus far that deserved some answers that readers asked and I never got a chance to answer in the story.


**MgM: Stories Q&A**

_Talk With Author_

"You think it's a good idea?" Yumi asked timidly looking around and then down at her cup of Chai tea. "Well, there are a lot of questions being asked and now answers were given, so this would be a good chance to clear it all up for the readers. Seriously, the author is a complete scatter-brain and a lazy bum to boot," Yoshino said dramatically. "You can't blame people for having a life Yoshino," Rei said.

"Incoming!" a familiar (and terrifying) voice pulled everyone's attention to the door inside the book store. A person with really short messy raven hair coming out with a cup in one hand and giant cookie in another hand, Yoshino couldn't help but quirked a brow at the person coming their way. Dressing in camouflage short and a gray t-shirt with a cap that looked to be from that one video game that Yumi couldn't recall the title to as she knew her brother was excited about it when it came out and had spent hours playing it on his PSP.

"Ito-sensei," everyone nodded politely at the stranger. "Hi guys, what happened to the others?" the strange looking petite person asked. "Well, Sachiko is in the hospital and the other two are… we're not going to go there," Rei was the first to answer. "Oh? And Noriko?" a brow shot up on Ito's face. The androgynous author had already popped the lid of her cup off and is sipping on the piping hot latte chai tea, the other four had always thought their author was some guy even up to the point of the meeting due to the way she looks and dresses. "Out of town with her family," Shimako answered and Yoshino cleared her throat.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you could answer some questions regarding the _Queen of the Roses_ to the readers." "Sure thing," the author nodded once and took a bite out of the cookie. "Okay, one of the readers asked why is Sei-sama transformed into a Tiger when she's clearly the head of the White Rose?" Yoshino quickly asked. "That?" the author asked and the others nodded staring expectantly at Ito. "Sei follow the teaching of the… aw crap… now I forgot all their names," Ito laughed lightly trying to think back on all the names of the deities she'd made up for the story. "Okay, okay… ugh… Sei's family dating back before she joined the knighthood thingy, followed the teaching of Saito Yuki and one doesn't abandon one's deity and because of her talent she was selected by the former head of the White Rose." Ito said with a grin and then took another sip of the hot tea.

"So why did she kill that one guy?" Yoshino jumped the gun again. "Huh?" this time Ito literally have no clue what she's talking about. "I think she's referring to one of the readers asking why Sachiko-sama killed that guy so brutally." Yumi said. "Because she is jealous and she doesn't like men in general not to mention she's pretty possessive of you." Ito answered like it wasn't even worth thinking about and Yumi blushed slightly at her answer.

"On uh… Tokyo Babylon," Rei changed the subject. "What's with the ending?" Yoshino interjected and Rei just let out an exasperated sigh at her cousin. "The mood swings? Yumi was having uber power and during her pregnancy her power fluctuated and pregnant woman tend to want something and throw tantrum and after you go get it and come back, she'd already forgot about it. So that's how it is, that part of her didn't know she was the one hurting Sachiko was basically a tribute to Kagura Sohma from _Fruit Basket_." Ito explained smoothly once again.

"In Demi, people were generally confused by the ending of the story," Shimako finally got a chance to ask a question. "Oh, I was losing interest in working on it so I ended it. The ending was basically, Dante manipulated Yumi into thinking she could kill the gods to usher in a new era where people can live without fearing the gods. But Yumi turned on her because Yumi believed that Dante too is a god, there's no way to explain why Dante looked forever the same like she is unless she's a god. So Dante having mercy instead of killing them as the game was getting boring to her, she erased their memories and put them in a place away from civilization and near each other so that they could rebuild their lives again as normal people with inhuman abilities." Ito replied already finishing her cookie and almost done with her drink as well.

"Last question, what theme will be for the next MgM story if you're coming up with one or deciding to make another one?" Rei asked. "I would stop making the whole vampire and werewolf theme; everyone is doing it making it overrated if you ask me." Ito gives a shrug. "I would try something dark, not emo or angst mind-you but morbid and I've always wondered what it would be like to do a harem theme." Ito said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face that the others found it to be disturbing somehow.

The meeting ended with four members of the MgM cast looking pale and terrified, walking with unsteadied steps. The thoughts of Ito making something morbid made their guts turned and twisted into knots, the current one was the reason that Sachiko was in the hospital to check up. This is mortal terror to them even though it's not really life threatening, they still felt a great amount of terror after talking to the petite androgynous person that wrote quite a few strange stories of them.

_A/N: figured I make this to answer much of the questions that I never answered in the stories._


End file.
